


vampires _will_ hurt you

by cats_hurricane



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fake Character Death, Faked Suicide, Gen, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_hurricane/pseuds/cats_hurricane
Summary: нам нужно начать сначала, а ради этого не жаль умереть. эффектно, красиво, больнокажется, ты когда-то говорил, что хотел бы выступать в небольших барах?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 3





	vampires _will_ hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> извиняться не буду
> 
> посвящается skydebris 🖤

ураган из котов  
4 4 18 1  
Toggle navigation  
Фанфики Авторы Популярное

Главная Фэндомы Известные люди (RPF) My Chemical Romance  
Vampires will hurt you 10

ураган из котов  
автор  
Реклама:  
Скрыть  
Джен — в центре истории действие или сюжет, без упора на романтическую линию  
My Chemical Romance

Пэйринг и персонажи:  
Джерард Артур Уэй, Фрэнк Энтони Томас Айеро-младший  
Рейтинг:  
PG-13  
Размер:  
Драббл, 4 страницы, 1 часть  
Статус:  
закончен  
Жанры:  
AU  
Предупреждения:  
Нецензурная лексика  
Убийства  
Показать спойлеры  
Другие метки:  
Вампиры  
Концерты / Выступления

Награды от читателей:

Пока нет  
Описание:  
Фрэнк хочет красиво закончить музыкальную карьеру, а Джерард, такой же вампир, готов с этим помочь.

Посвящение:  
skydebris🖤

Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Уточнять у автора/переводчика

Примечания автора:  
Я редко что-то заканчиваю, простите за это непонятно что

Редактировать шапку  
в 1 сборнике   
2 отзыва

25 ноября 2019, 02:15

Джерард даже не поёт, а выкрикивает слова в микрофон, глядя вперёд, в зал. Он знает, где сейчас Фрэнк, чувствует, что тот совсем рядом, в нескольких метрах, звуки оглушают и в голове шумит, он специально оделся в широкую одежду, чтобы только он знал, что карман оттягивает пистолет. Он даже чувствует его холод, так же хорошо, как и то, что поёт не очень, что устал стоять в этой позе, что голова начинает болеть и что кровь почти кипит от адреналина.

Сейчас Фрэнк совсем рядом, можно почувствовать его дыхание, у него безумные глаза и такая же улыбка. Он подскакивает, тянется к микрофону, потому что сейчас должен выкрикнуть, не так уж важно, что именно. Как в замедленной съёмке Джерард отпускает микрофон, поворачивается к Фрэнку, одновременно тянясь к пистолету.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

Вместо голоса Айеро звучит выстрел, усиленный микрофоном, он разносится по залу. Всё замолкает, кто-то кричит, музыка останавливается и, считая вдохи, Джерард стреляет в упавшего Фрэнка ещё дважды. Прямая рука немного дрожит, он часто дышит и почти не целится. Прожектор, направленный на них, даёт мало теней. Первая пуля — в грудь, почти в упор, кажется, мимо сердца и ещё по одной в живот и в голову. На одежде Фрэнка две дырки, темные, влажные, крови много. Оттуда, где шея переходит в подбородок, толчками выливается яркая красная жидкость, тот корчится, зажимая рану ладонью и, наверное, кричит, но никто не слышит. Через пару секунд он затихает, повернувшись набок, в луже крови, с закрытыми глазами.

— I'M OKA… — Джерард, отвернувшись от толпы, смотрит на оцепеневших одногруппников и, выкрикивая строчку, одновременно вскидывает оружие к своей голове. Запрокинув голову и чувствуя, что сейчас потеряет равновесие, что кто-то с силой толкает его вбок, он стреляет и, исчезая в резкой обжигающей боли, успевает подумать, что это лучший из вариантов концерта.

***

В морге отлично поработали, собранная по кусочкам голова почти не кажется чужой. Джерард давно знает, как поступают с органами трупов после вскрытия и сейчас, рванув собственные пришитые к груди сложенные руки, расстёгивает рубашку костюма, в котором похоронен и оглаживает грубый вспухший лишней кожей разрез на теле. По идее, его органы никто ничем не заменял, для этого был отдельный пункт в завещании и знали все, кто должен. Было бы не очень хорошо очнуться, поняв, что к стандартному содержимому тела добавился какой-нибудь пенопласт или что там должно быть…

В гробу было тесно и холодно, прошибая с закрытыми глазами крышку и разгребая мокрую землю, комьями сыплющуюся сверху, вампир успел много раз пожалеть, что не потребовал хоронить себя в каком-нибудь склепе или в неглубокой могиле, но это было бы подозрительно. Земля забивалась в рот, в нос, за шиворот, под ногти, было мерзко.

Через несколько минут Джерард, отплевываясь и мрачно отряхивая безнадежно испорченный костюм, сидел перед развороченной могилой. Было темно, глубокая ночь, недавно, кажется, прошел дождь, потому что на соседних могильных плитах собралась вода, а в воздухе стоял запах сырости. Разглядывая собственный надгробный камень, почти целиком исписанный кем-то и заляпанный краской, он раздвинул груду живых и искусственных цветов, из-под которой тоже пришлось выбираться, раскидав и раздавив почти половину и попытался как-то скрыть ими дыру в земле. Кажется, увидев такое, многие решат, что его труп и отсюда куда-то утащили — или осквернять, или молиться на него.

Вздохнув, Джерард поднялся на ноги и потянулся, разминая затёкшую спину. Надо было сначала найти лопату и всё-таки привести в порядок это безобразие, а потом найти могилу Фрэнка. Они точно на одном кладбище.

***

— Ну и нажрался ж ты, — вытерев губы рукавом рубашки, Джерард в последний раз посмотрел на бледный труп мужчины перед собой, — Даже кусать тебя мерзко, так пахнет.

Потрогав языком клыки, снова ставшие почти незаметными, он начал расстегивать грязную рубашку, гоняя во рту слюну, чтобы поскорее избавиться от неприятного привкуса крови. В домике у ворот кладбища были только он и мертвый, кажется, сторож, которому одежда уже не нужна, а вот Джерард не собирался гулять по кладбищу и махать лопатой в тесноватом испорченном костюме.

***

— Фрэнк!

Копать было тяжело и непривычно, мокрая земля набирала на лопату и обувь, к концу первого часа он весь вымок и руки, казалось, отваливались. Когда он наконец наполовину откопал гроб, из которого слышался стук и какие-то невнятные вопли, пришлось помочь Фрэнку проломить крышку и после вытаскивать его из ямы, выслушивая бессвязный мат и обещания того, как он придушит Джерарда этими вот руками, как только окажется наверху. Однако не придушил, даже не попытался, просто повалился на землю, глубоко дыша и яростно растирая шею и голову, там, где были швы.

— Твою мать, блять, и всех родственников… Ты хоть представляешь, как я хочу тебя прибить?! — он поднял глаза на Джерарда, — Я, чтоб тебя, просил убить меня нормально!

— Это как вообще по-твоему? — Уэй сел рядом с ним, чувствуя, как от усталости ноют руки и спина, — Я сделал шоу, как ты хотел.

— Не мог одним выстрелом обойтись, нет, надо было промахнуться в первый раз, а потом ебнуть ещё дважды, причем оба — мимо!

— А ты хотел бы себе развороченную башку? Учти, был бы шрам во всё лицо, так что это я ещё о тебе позаботился, — ложась рядом с Фрэнком, всё равно одежда была безнадежно испорчена грязью, Джерард уставился вверх, в темное небо, — Ну, да, промахнулся немного, сам знаешь, что я нихуя не вижу.

— Это больно, если что. И стрёмно. Кровь там, хорошо хоть мозги по сцене не потекли, а ещё ты явно устроил инфаркт половине народа в зале, — Фрэнк всё ещё злился, — Кстати, почему именно на этой песне? Ты в любой момент мог подойти и выстрелить, да хоть в затылок.

— Сам просил сделать всё эффектно, — вздохнул Джерард, притягивая к себе лежащего Айеро. Тот пах землёй и, немного, чем-то лекарственным, а ещё — цветами, сброшенными в сторону от могилы, в куче которых они лежали. Их было куда больше, чем у надгробия Джерарда, — И вообще… Блять, сколько тут букетов, у тебя не могила, а клумба получилась!

— Меня народ любит просто, — хмыкнул Фрэнк, придвигаясь ещё ближе к Джерарду и, повернувшись набок, кладя голову ему на грудь, щекой чувствуя его дыхание, — А тебе, по идее, должны были могилу обоссать, вот прям чувствую, что так и сделали…

— Ну, там только кто-то что-то намалевал на надгробии, и вообще, молчи лучше, а то обратно закопаю, — Джерард несильно стукнул его по плечу, — Жертва психопата нашлась. Надо было просто по башке тебе дать.

Чувствуя, что в волосах застряли комья земли, он попытался вытряхнуть хотя бы часть, мысленно ругая себя за то, что не подстригся и тихо шипя, обнажив клыки. Фрэнк посмеивался, продолжая лежать в этой позе и обнимать мужчину. Влажная земля холодила, как и свежий ночной воздух, вокруг была тишина.

***

За окном небольшого кафе занималось утро, холодное небо побледнело и постепенно розовело, всё ещё безоблачное. За один из оставшихся на месте столов Джерард с трудом усадил неподвижное тело женщины в светлой куртке и, покосившись на Фрэнка, впился в её шею. Тот в этот момент согнулся, совсем исчезнув где-то за прилавком, там, где лежал ещё один мертвец — толстый парень, ещё почти школьник. Уэй мог бы поспорить на что угодно, что его кровь не настолько вкусная, как та, которая текла по венам этой женщины.

Добравшись до сюда за несколько минут ходьбы, они застали только троих — этих парня и женщину, ещё какую-то девушку, спящую за столом. Она так и осталась лежать, даже не проснулась, когда после нескольких ударов остальные попадали на пол, Фрэнк сам покусил ей шею. Почему-то смотреть, как Айеро жадно пьет кровь, склонившись над телом, оттягивая её голову за волосы и уперевшись коленом в стул, на котором та сидела, было приятно, Джерард не отводил взгляда, пока тот не оторвался, в последний раз сглотнув и вытирая губы.  
Реклама:  
Скрыть

— Что, завидуешь? — тот хмыкнул, широко улыбнувшись и отвернувшись от мертвой, — Терпи, тебе ещё одна есть, ты же уже кого-то покусал сегодня…

Сейчас Джерард закончил быстро, так жадно глотая кровь, что почти не чувствовал вкуса и, отстранившись, ждал, пока Фрэнк покажется. Тот поднялся через пару минут и опёрся о прилавок, закрыв глаза и положив голову на руки. Он даже рот не вытер, из-за этого его губы казались слишком яркими.

— Ну, как? — почему-то спросил Джерард, подходя к нему. Он всегда был выше и привык смотреть на Фрэнка сверху вниз, а сейчас это чувствовалось особенно хорошо, — Соскучился по крови за пару суток в гробу?

— Ага, — тот выпрямился и прошел мимо Уэя к холодильнику с прозрачной дверцей, в котором стояло пиво, — А ещё я хочу пить и, в идеале, много, в честь начала новой жизни!

Он протянул Джерарду банку, но тот качнул головой, отказываясь — кровь в сочетании с пивом создавала неприятный привкус.

— Ты, кажется, хотел на гитаре где-нибудь играть? Типа, в барах выступать, ну, по-мелкому, — он посмотрел в окно, туда, где ночь уже почти растаяла, — Просто, если что — больше никакой славы. Мы слишком эпично съебались для этого, скорее всего, придется вообще пластику делать.

— Не поверишь, но я кучу раз торчал в барах, где меня вообще не узнавали, и никаких операций, — Айеро открыл банку и поднял, салютуя, — Всё будет охуенно!

— Ну, раз уж ты так считаешь…

Они вместе дожидались рассвета, не глядя друг на друга, но слыша чужое дыхание и чувствуя, что не одиноки.


End file.
